Polly Orphne
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Pietro Chthonius (Half Brother) Tsubaki Orphne (Half Sister) Pyren Orphne (Half Sister) |magic= Plant Magic Telekinesis |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Polly Orphne (ポリリー・オルフィン Porirī Orufin), more commonly known by her underworld alias Madame Camille (マダムカミーユ Madamu Kamīyu) is a powerful and influential working for the Gokudo. She is also the younger half-sister of Pietro Chthonius, Tsubaki Orphne and Pyren Orphne. Appearance Polly is a young woman of average height with a fair skin tone. Her emerald-coloured eyes are very striking and greatly compliment her powerful presence as well as her intense gaze. She wears her somewhat choppy dark green hair in a chin-length bob that frames her soft and supple features. Though she is quite slender and lean, she is noticeably curvaceous and well-endowed. Her primary outfit consists of a form-fitting dark green (almost black) long-sleeved dress with a buttonless collar formed in a v. Over her dress she wears an expensive-looking long white fur coat with the large collar folded down. She has this white coat draped over her shoulders leaving her arms free, making the coat appear almost like a cape. To finish of her outfit she wears black heeled boos that come up to her mid thigh and a thick pearl necklace around her neck. Personality Polly exudes an aura of superiority and easy confidence that intimidates those around her. She appears quite vain and even a little obsessive when it comes to money and power. She thinks very highly of herself and her family, especially her older sisters, in fact to some extent she worships them. Polly's haughty, superficial and arrogant disposition is the result of her luxurious childhood of pampering and prestige as a child of royalty. Because she is so confident she is very outspoken and is not afraid to speak her mind even when it is inconvenient or unpleasant for her to do so. She takes a lot of pride in her physical appearance and is highly confident in her sex appeal. Relationships |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Magic Plant Magic (植物の魔法 Shokubutsu no Mahō): This is a powerful magic that allows Polly to create and manipulate plant life. Through use of this magic Polly gains a mystical connection to the plant life all around the world. She can create, control and shape wood, vines, plants, moss, and even parts of plants such as seeds and flowers. *''' ' ( '' ''): *'Green Clone''' ( Gurīn Kurōn lit. Green Avatar): *'Green Giant' ( Gurīn Jaianto lit. Green Colossus): *'Green Dragon' ( Gurīn Doragon lit. Green Serpent): *'Tower of Terror' ( '' ): 'Telekinesis' (テレキネシス ''Terekineshisu): Is a type of magic that allows Polly to move and take control of things with her mind and then use them for whatever purpose she desires. She is extremely skiled in the use of this magic and is capable of engaging in telekinetic battles with other master practitioners of this magic. Assorted Others Keen Intellect: Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Fubuki from the "One Punch Man" series. *Her name, Polly is derived from Polyspora, a flower that is part of the Theaceae family, just like both of her sisters.